Three O'clock and In Love
by CinnamonToasty
Summary: Anna's sister Elsa was always quiet or trying to avoid her any way possible because of her corrupt, disgusting feelings for her. Anna just wants her sister to open up to her. But this school year, Elsa is done being a good kid, and decides to rebel a little and making Anna see her in a whole other way, good or bad? Modern AU, Incest, g!p Elsa, M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I cam up with this idea actually a few weeks back but i was too busy working on TGIB to even brainstorm it, but now I'm gonna go ahead and try it and see. This is just a little intro to give you guys a taste of what the setting is and who is who basically. Hope you all enjoy; please favorite, follow, and review it really helps me out!**

* * *

Anna stepped out into the hall and looked side to side for anyone awake with her. She saw no one so she crept her way down the hallway and stepped down the stairs. She made her way through the dark living room and passed through the doorway into the kitchen. She saw the light from refrigerator illuminated the room while her sister stood in front of it in black and grey plaid boxers, black long socks and a white t-shirt. Her hair was down and messy, her glasses reflected the light as she pulled out a 7up can. "Hi Elsa!" Anna piped up. Elsa nodded as she closed the door and passed the redhead and started towards the stairs. Anna sighed in rejection as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water as she headed for the stairs. She watched as her sister walked into her room and shut the door, and the clicking of the lock silently echoed through the hall. Anna shook her head as she walked into her room and closed her door.

"Hey sweetie, good morning! Would like to have some breakfast? Elsa made it!" Marianne stated as she looked up from her book as she was eating food from her plate at the table. Anna looked over at the stove; Elsa stood in front of it working the pan that held bacon that was simmering in it, she wore a light baby blue long sleeve button up shirt under a solid dark blue sweater that had the button up sleeves rolled up over the sweater sleeves, a pair of khakis, and a pair of dark grey vans with black shoe laces, her hair was in her normal braid that flows down her left shoulder, and her black thick framed glasses rested upon the bridge of her nose. _Wow she looks very... handsome? Shouldn't it be beautiful? Well she is beautiful but she is also very handsome! _ "Sure!" Anna said as she picked up a plate and walked over to her sister and held it out. Elsa used the tongs and picked up a couple of strips and placed them on her plate and looked into Anna's teal eyes which were staring right back at her. "Thanks sis!" Anna said with a wide smile. Elsa nodded, "Your welcome." She said and quickly turned back to the stove. Anna felt a tiny tinge of sadness by her sister blowing her off but shook it off as she walked over to the other pots and pans and started to fill her plate up with more assortments of food.

Anna opened her closet and started to search for her clothes for the school day. Anna pulled out countless t-shirts and pants and skirts only to reject them and put them back. Anna finally decided on a lime green and grey striped v-neck t-shirt, faded blue jeans with the bottoms rolled up some and her black and white converse. She braided her hair into her simple pigtails that ran down either shoulder. She walked into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush.

After all her morning hygiene Anna grabbed her green hoodie and pulled it over her head and also picked up her small grey schoolbag and headed down stairs. Her parents were sitting in the living room; Mark was sitting in his recliner ready for his day at work reading the newspaper, Marianne was sitting on the love seat reading her novel, and Elsa sat on the couch typing something on her laptop. Mark looked up from the paper, "Ah Anna, there you are! Welp, you two better get on off to school! We'll see you when you get home!" He spoke as he looked over at Elsa who was staring at Anna. Anna looked over at her and made Elsa blush and quickly avert her eyes back to her laptop. _I don't look that bad do I...? _Anna looked down at her outfit self consciously. Elsa closed her laptop and slipped it into her computer bag and stood up as she threw it over her shoulder and started towards the door. When she passed Anna she was hit with the smell of strawberries that made Elsa breath in endearingly. She opened the door and stepped outside. Anna looked back at her parents to say goodbye. "Dear we really are sorry for the way Elsa treats you; but it's nothing against you. The girl just likes to keep to herself." Marianne said sadly. Anna just nodded as she headed out the door.

Elsa already started the car as Anna stepped outside and walked to the passenger door, opened it and climbed in. she clicked her seatbelt securely and tried to situate herself to get comfortable. They drove in silence for a short while before Anna tried to break the silence, "So I finally finished my essay last night I was telling you about? The one Mr. Weselton assigned for us to do in two days." Anna said as she looked at her older sister who remained silent but nodded in acknowledgment. Anna tried to think of other conversation starters, " Um... Oh I finally beat the second gym leader on that pokemon game you let me borrow!" Anna looked at Elsa with a hopeful smile. "That's great, congratulations." She said nonchalantly. Anna sunk into her seat, _man, am I really such a loser to her? Well obviously, look at her; she never does anything wrong, she is so beautiful, she has perfect grades, what would a person like her want to do with a person like me? _Anna sighed as she sat back up, "So tonight is the big game for the football team, are you going to be there?" Anna asked curiously. Elsa nodded, "I promised Kristoff I would be there to support him." Elsa said as she remained focused on the road as she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Anna quietly giggled at Elsa's action, _cute nerd. _

"So... Are you and Kristoff like 'a thing'?" Anna asked trying to remain nonchalant. Elsa swerved the wheel and bit in surprise and whipped her head around to face Anna. "What!? N-No! Ew god no! No, we are _just _friends! We are just close friends that's all!" Elsa nearly yelled defensively. Anna was thrown back by the sudden little outburst that came from her sister. "Okay, okay, sorry. I'm sorry! Jeez," Anna said sounding a bit hurt. Elsa sighed deeply as she put both her hands back on the wheel, "Sorry... I just... He is just a friend." Elsa emphasized. Anna just nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself. The rest of the ride they remained silent.

They pulled into the parking lot and Elsa turned off the engine and opened her door and stepped out. She turned around and reached for her laptop bag and slung over her shoulder and waited for Anna to collect her things from the backseat before pressing the lock button. Anna walked up to Elsa who stood silently waiting for her. Anna got a good look at her sister, _God Elsa with those glasses and that laptop bag you like a sexy college boy!- wait what the heck did I just say!? _Anna stood dazed for a moment before she continued over to her sister. "So I guess I'll see you later sis!" Anna said cheerfully. Elsa nodded as she adjusted her grip on her bag's strap, "Yeah, I am guessing you will be practicing with the cheerleading team for the game tonight so you won't need a ride?" Elsa asked quietly not keeping eye contact with Anna. "Yeah, so you'll be heading home then?" Anna replied. Elsa shook her head no, "No, I'll be watching Kristoff during their little pregame practice so I will be here at the field, in the bleachers. So I guess I will see you at home whenever that will be. Bye Anna." Elsa said as she turned away and walked opposite direction of Anna. Anna started to blush a bit, _Elsa will be at the field!? She will be able to see me practicing! God, I can't mess up in front of her! I'm so nervous- wait why am I nervous? _


	2. Chap 2

Elsa saw an empty picnic bench off to the side of where most of the students congregated around until first bell. She sat her bag on the top of the table and as she was opening it she pulled out her laptop. She pushed her bag aside and opened it and pressed the power button. The screen lit up and her wallpaper which was a picture of the ancient creature, Megalodon. She typed her password in and the screen changed to a picture of another Megalodon. _Man, I would kill to be able to go do field work on this monstrosity! _Elsa clicked her browser icon that pulled up her recent website which was a blog site for teenagers who were going through similar things Elsa was going through. Her laptop made its notification ring meaning she got a new e-mail from a person on it. She slid the cursor over the flashing image of an envelope and clicked on it. The colorful message box popped up and it was an invitation to a seminar for teenagers with gender issues. Elsa shook her head and clicked the x-icon at the top right corner of the window making it disappear. _I don't need to go to some fucking seminar to hear about countless other teens that wallow in self pity and their few name calling bullies._

* * *

Elsa shut her laptop as she heard the first bell ring and slid it into her leather computer bag and threw it over her shoulder and headed for the front doors where the mass of the students flooded in. she lagged behind the last of the students as she pushed the front glass doors open and started down the hall. As she was walking she was getting a few looks and quiet whispering as she passed by them but shrugged it off and kept walking. That was when she felt a large muscular arm wrap around her thin neck making her jolt back in a surprising manner.

Elsa quickly turned to see it was her friend Kristoff. The large muscular guy was wearing their school's letterman jacket, a pair of normal blue jeans and a bright red pair of Nike high-tops. He stood a good four inches taller than her if they sized up to each other. He chuckled,

"What Elsa not happy to see me?" He mocked as he kept his right arm slung over her shoulder as they walked. Elsa rolled her eyes from his comment as she kept quiet. "So are you excited about the big game tonight?" He asked excitedly. Elsa nodded,

"Yeah totally, got the special seat reserved in the stadium for the team's number one fan?" She asked sarcastically. Kristoff sneered,

"Yeah, and we also have a pony, a castle, and a yacht for this person too!?" Kristoff replied with high sarcasm. Elsa rolled her eyes as they continued down the hallway.

"So got a girlfriend yet _com pod dray_?" Kristoff asked as he sat down in his desk looking up at his platinum blonde friend who rolled her eyes as she sat in the desk in front of him. She grabbed the bottom of her chair and turned it completely around to face Kristoff.

"You sir are a very funny person. Who exactly would even think of dating me?" Elsa replied with a bored expression on her face. Kristoff didn't look amused by her snide comment and laid his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Elsa think about it; you are this really beautiful hot dyke, you also look like a sexy college dude, and bonus! You have a dick!? What lesbian wouldn't want you!?" He exclaimed earning a few turned heads and stares making Elsa's face fill with blush and sat her head in her arms hiding her face. Kristoff looked over at his friend sheepishly, "Oops."

* * *

Their first class, advanced English class went by with no assignments and free time for the students to conversate between themselves. The bell rang signaling the end of class; the students collected their things and made their ways out of the classroom. Elsa and Kristoff lagged behind everyone else as they finally made their way out of the classroom; Elsa was immediately picked up and roughly tossed over their shoulder and they started walking and Kristoff followed next to them. She squealed as she turned herself to see it was her other best friend Olaf. Sven was a very tan guy, he had a lot of scruff growing under his chin, he had short dark brown hair, and he wore dark blue jeans, black Adidas high tops, and also wearing their school's letterman jacket. "Sven! Put me down this instant!" Elsa said trying to sound serious but Sven's hand rested right on her side and he dug his fingers into her side making her cry with laughter.

"What's the magic phrase?" Sven said in an obnoxious tone. Kristoff couldn't help himself but laugh and joined in, "What, _please?_" He said in an even more obnoxious tone. Sven shook his head while giggling, "Nope! Elsa knows it! Come on Els you can do it!" He said and then in a baby tone as he dug his fingers once more.

"Al-Alright! Sven's a lady killing, sports mastering, knows it all man! Now let me down!" Elsa managed to say as Sven sighed from laughing and gently put his friend back on solid ground. Elsa huffed as she also blew a strand of hair from her face away. Sven cupped her cheeks with his big hands and talked all baby like,

"Aw is the wittle ol' Elsa Welsa gettin' all upset?" He said before the two guys burst into a pit of laughter. Elsa just shook her head as she quietly chuckled and adjusted her computer bag's strap and turned and continued down the hall. The boys quickly caught up and rested one arm each on Elsa's shoulders as they walked.

"So are you going to come to the game too Sven?" Kristoff asked as he looked over at the boy across from him. Sven nodded,

"Yeah totally! I got to learn your guys' plays if I am going to be able to try out next practice!" He exclaimed as the other two nodded and smiled. "So Elsa, what do you say after the game we take you out to get milkshakes?" Kristoff asked as he pushed her glasses up to the top of the bridge of her nose making her wrinkle her nose and itch it for half a second.

"Yeah totally! That sounds awesome!" She replied with a wide smile. The two boys smiled back as they made their way to their next class.

* * *

"The Macedonian era was ended by their constant conflict with Rome which ended up having control over it and ending its rein." The teacher's monotone voice echoed in the classroom as he spoke from the podium up front from the history book. Many in the classroom, including Kristoff and Sven were asleep during the lecture while most of the rest were zoned out or just flat out not paining attention. All except for Elsa who was quickly writing down nearly every word that left the teacher's mouth into her large note-taking composition notebook. She flipped through the history book pages and followed along with the teacher.

"...So with the death of Philips' son, Alexander the Great, not only did it strike the hearts of his people but it also made the kingdom crumble down quickly into Roman control." As soon as those words left the teacher's mouth, the bell rang and everyone woke up or snapped out of their trance and collected their possessions and quickly left. Sven and Kristoff stepped over to Elsa's desk where she was finishing her last line for her notes and closed it and packed it into her bag before standing up and pushing her chair in. she turned towards the two who were completely dumbfounded. She gave them a curious look waiting for them to explain,

"Did you actually stay awake through the _whole _lecture!? And also take good notes!?" Sven exclaimed as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Elsa nodded as they started towards the doorway.

"How do you do it? That lecture was unimaginably boring and you seemed like you enjoyed it!?" Kristoff added in as they stood outside in the hall. They turned left down towards the lockers to put away their books.

"Mr. Weselton is a genius and his lectures are very factual and great and also interesting thank you very much!" Elsa snapped back. Sven and Kristoff turned to each other before bursting into a fit of laughters making Elsa start to get perturbed.

* * *

Third hour was another free day and the bell rang signaling that class was over. The trio had a free period this hour so they decided (more like Elsa forced them to) go to the library to research for their final semester project.

"Elsa whyyyy though? We have another three months before we have to turn them in!?" Sven whined as he threw his head down on the table away from the book he recently had opened. Elsa glared at him,

"Oh stop it you child! Why not go ahead and get it done so we won't have to cram it all in one night and hope to the Maker that we will at least pass?" She replied, turning back to her book and flipping the page. Sven groaned loudly because he knew she was right whether he was going to admit it or not. He looked over at Kristoff; he propped a book up on itself and stacked a pile of books to his left to hid himself from Elsa while he takes a nap. _That little-_

The ding from a computer sounded off as it caught Sven's attention he looked passed his platinum blonde friend to see the row of iMacs set up on a long table. He grew a wicked grin as he stood up, "I'm gonna uh... Go research on the Internet! Yeah that's it!" He exclaimed and before Elsa could protest he already took off down the aisle. She let out a heavy sigh as she turned back to her pile of books and picked them up and was going to put them back and get different ones.

As she was placing them back on the shelf she noticed a certain redhead across the library at one of the tables by herself working out of her book. _Anna? _Elsa sat the last one on the shelf and started over to her. _Wait why am I going over to her? It's not good to be around her, with everything going on in my sick little brain... _Elsa shrugged off the thought as she continued over to her sister. She stopped right in front of the table, Anna looked up and a very large grin painted across her lips. "Elsa!"

"What are you working on Anna...?" Elsa asked carefully as she circled around the table to stand next her and lawn over her shoulder some. "Oh, just Pre-Calculus, you know; like the easiest thing ever am I right Els?" Anna tried to say cool like but laughed in defeat. Elsa shook her head as she let out a quiet chuckle,

"Anna you're terrible at math." She said as she pulled out the chair next to her sister and sat in it. Anna just nodded,

"I know... I'm pretty stupid with school." Anna said sadly. Elsa shook her head and gave Anna a cold look as she leaned in towards her sister, "Hey! You are not stupid; you have Mr. Sebastian junior year and all as a math teacher so no wonder you don't understand it! No one can understand what the heck he says!" Elsa stated with a smile which earned a very girly giggle from Anna which made Elsa blush. _God... So freaking cute! _"How about I help you Anna?" Elsa said with a small smile. Anna placed her hand on top of hers and smiled back, "That would be awesome."

* * *

** Hey guys! Well this is going to be a very fun story to write! I am already loving the wonderful feedback I've been getting about this story and I am really enjoying writing this! So I have gotten quite a bit of PM's and reviews saying how I totally need to change my dialogue structures and have line breaks and etc. so I applied what they said to TGIB and now 3AIL, I hope it is easier for you all to read now and that you guys are enjoying the stories. So I may just maybe do another update of this before Thursday (First day back to school) so keep an eye on this story. So please follow, favorite, and review it shows me that you guys are enjoying the story and you want to see more of it! I love you all, stay gorgeous! **


	3. Chapter 3

"So that's basically it. Do you understand it now Anna?" Elsa asked with a small smile as she watched her sister concentrate hard on her work. Her tongue escaped the corner of her mouth indicating the effort she was putting forth.

"I think so. Thanks Els!" Anna sat her pencil down and turned to her sister and smiled brightly. Elsa nodded as they sat silently. "Elsa, can I ask you something?" Anna looked into her sister's eyes hopeful. _Anna you can ask me anything at all, especially if I would- No! Shut up Elsa!_

Elsa coughed a bit, clearing her throat, "Um, yeah sure; what's up?" Elsa replied crossing her arms over her chest as she quickly pushed her glasses up some. Anna situated herself in her seat as she fixed her hair for a second before facing Elsa again,

"Why do-""Hey babe!" Anna was interrupted by the sound of a guy coming up behind them. Before Anna could continue a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her and their lips connected to Anna's surprise. It was Hans. He and Anna had been dating for four months ever since the last day of school and Elsa was jealous of the guy. _Why the fuck does she have to pick him!? Why does she have to date anyone!? Why can't I just fucking date her!? Oh yeah that's right; SHE'S YOUR DAMN SISTER! _

"Oh hey Hans!" Anna said with a small chuckle following as the guy looked over at Elsa, "Elsa." He said distastefully. Elsa glared at him before replying, "Hans."

Anna was oblivious to the tension between all three of them before she spoke, "We were just doing some math and Elsa being the smartest student in this school and loves academics, helped me out!" She said smiling brightly. Hans looked over at Elsa and muttered,

"Freak." The word rolled across his tongue making Elsa tense up and balls her hands into fists. She abruptly stood up and pushed the chair away and turned towards Anna, gripping her bag's strap, "I got to go, bye Anna." She said and stormed off before Anna could say anything.

"What the hell is up with your brother or sister?" Hans stated as he chuckled at his joke before leaning forward, kissing Anna. She sat still while her boyfriend kissed her wondering why Elsa stormed off. _She's not jealous...? No don't be silly Anna. _

"Hey- Elsa you okay?"Kristoff carefully as his friend passed him, and pushing the doors open and walking out blatantly ignoring his question. He quickly walked over to Sven who had headphones in and was watching a funny YouTube video when Kristoff took off the headpones and turned him around.

"Oh, wassup bro?" Sven asked leaning back in the office chair. "Come on, Elsa seems upset. We should go follow her and try to cheer her up!" Kristoff replied as he turned to walk away. Sven reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him. Kristoff turned back around with confusion on his face, "What?"

Sven shook his head disagreeing, "Elsa is dealing with something obviously big to ignore you and leave by herself. We should just give her some space for now and just meet her for fourth hour which will start in about fifteen minutes. So that gives us just enough time to watch this video!" Sven turned back around and clicked play handing another pair of headphones to Kristoff. Kristoff sighed as he nodded and took the headphones pulling up a chair to sit in.

Sven and Kristoff saw Elsa in fourth hour but remained silent and just sitting by her. The class was Anatomy, one of Elsa's best classes. The class passed by with the students taking notes; Elsa took full organized notes while Kristoff and Sven were passed out with no notes. The bell rang and woke up the pair as everyone collected their things and left as well as did Elsa. Kristoff and Sven follow after her and walk beside her,

"So wanna go somewhere for lunch or just eat here?" Sven asked as he hung his elbow on Elsa's shoulder and Kristoff did the same.

"Let's just eat here; I am too tired to go anywhere else." Elsa replied as she adjusted her glasses and then her bag that was slung over her left shoulder. The guys nodded and the three friends continued down the hall filled with people and into the cafeteria. They walked over to the line and the two guys had started a conversation about sports while Elsa stood between them reading her small novel while they slowly moved up in the line.

"So Elsa; you want to tell us just what pissed you off in the library?" Sven asked as he took a large bite out of his pizza slice and chewed intently. Kristoff looked over to her and listened in, waiting for her to answer. Elsa sighed and sat her book down and took a bite out of her apple, chewed it slowly then swallowed it before she spoke up,

"My sister is dating a douche bag." "Obviously." Sven immediately replied earning an elbow from Kristoff in the side.

"Yeah, and she doesn't realize it and he is going to hurt her and I am going to kill him when he does. He has always treated me like shit and now he is dating Anna." Elsa stated as she took another bite from her apple.

Kristoff sighed before he clasped his hand on her shoulder, "Dude, you gotta give it a rest. Anna's seventeen; she can take care of herself." Kristoff added as Elsa slumped her shoulders and continued eating in silence. Kristoff turned back to Sven with a disappointing face but shrugged it off and continued their conversation about sports.

The rest of school went by in a blur, the last bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Elsa walked by herself to her locker and grabbed her composition notebook from her locker and putting it in her side bag before closing it and walking down the hall before she felt two large arms on either shoulder of hers,

"Hey Els, ready to come watch us practice for the big game?" Sven asked enthusiastically as he nudged his shorter blonde friend. Elsa shrugged as she pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose. The two boys sighed as they both looked at each other and thought the same idea and gave devilish grins.

"Hey Elsa do you remember the _upside down Elsa split_?" Kristoff asked mischievously. Elsa's eyes grew wide in realization before her hands went up in defense,

"Don't you two d-AAAREE! PUT ME DOWN!" Before she could finish her sentence; Kristoff and Sven both grabbed her by her legs and hoisted her up on their shoulders and started walking. She was kicking and tossing around trying to break free but it was useless, they had too strong of a grip.

"Put me down now guys!" Elsa yelled as she squirmed under their grasp. The boys ignored her as they walked through the halls that had a good amount of students in there. There were quite a few staring while some just rolled their eyes and continued what they were doing.

They carried her out to the football field near the bleachers and sat her down on the grass. "ugh, thank you guys for setting me do-" Elsa said before she was cut off with Kristoff and Sven sitting on her back. "Holy... Shit.. Get the he...hell off me you fatasses! You... guys are so.. heavy!" Elsa managed to say with little breath while Kristoff and Sven laughed,

"No." Sven said between his fit of giggles, "Yeah, not until you stop being Mrs. Gloomy!" Kristoff added as he shook his body making Elsa struggle under him.

"Alright alright! I'll... stop get the fuck... off me now!" Elsa yelled. Kristoff and Sven looked at each other and nodded, both satisfied with the answer they stood up and Kristoff turned towards Elsa offering her his hand to help her up. Elsa stood up on her own and brushed the blades of grass off her sweater and turned towards her two friends,

"You two are despicable." She said trying to keep a straight face. The three remained silent staring at each other trying not to laugh. Sven was the first to break the silence with laughter, then Kristoff followed and Elsa started to laugh as well. "God, what am I to do with you two?" Elsa remarked as she hugged them both.

"Alright; well Elsa we have to start practice so you can go find a seat in the bleachers up there, wow students are already watching us. We'll see you before the game okay?"Sven said as he ruffled her hair as did Kristoff then both boys ran out to the locker room across the field. Elsa chuckled to herself as she turned to the bleachers and took a deep breath. She walked up the steps and looked around noting the students that sat around; what grade she thinks they're in, how old, who's dating who. Elsa climbed up to one of the last few rows where there weren't many people and sitting her bag down and sat next to it. She pulled out her laptop and laid it on her thighs and opened it up, typing in her password.

"_The Megalodon is extinct and is not still roaming based on the facts of the researcher" _Elsa continued reading the article from her computer as she scrolled down the page she saw images of the largest shark. Before she could click for more images a voice next to her threw her of guard,

"Hey whatcha reading?" a feminine voice chimed to her right making her whip her head to the side quickly. She looked up and it was a girl. She was a short long haired brunette that had a light blue bow in it with golden brown eyes outlined with light mascara, she wore a light blue hoodie normal blue jeans and pair of matching light blue Toms. _Holy shit... this girl is gorgeous! _ Elsa stared at the girl blankly not answering the girl's question.

"Um, hello?" She asked as she looked at Elsa in slight confusion. "Pretty..." was all Elsa managed to say. The girl covered her mouth as she giggled, "What?" she followed.

Elsa shook her head back to reality and her face turned red, "Oh god, I didn't mean to, damn it, I didn't mean to say it! Not that you're not pretty just that, well I... fuck." Elsa closed her eyes in embarrassment. The girl continued to laugh,

"Thank you." she said as she gave Elsa a warm smile. Elsa looked back at the girl who was smiling which made her blush and return a goofy smile. The girl sat down next to Elsa, close to where their legs were touching. The girl turned towards Elsa, "Hi, I'm Belle." She said as she stuck her hand out towards Elsa who was surprised.

"I-I'm Elsa." Elsa stated as she took Belle's hand and shook it.

"Wait, you're Elsa? The girl with a huge-" Belle looked at Elsa who was extremely embarrassed and kept her eyes down at her feet making Belle not finish the sentence. Instead she looked down at Elsa's laptop, "So whatcha reading?" She asked quickly.

"Oh, well it's just this article about how supposedly the megalodon is actually extinct and how the actual footage and physical evidence isn't true and all. Also how-" Elsa stopped herself from talking, _I doubt she cares in the least bit about my love for the megalodon! _

"Sorry I didn't mean to bore you." Elsa said as she closed her laptop and slipped it into her bag and turned back towards Belle who was giving Elsa a confused look,

"You weren't boring me Elsa, it was actually pretty interesting!" Belle said with a smile. Elsa looked at the brunette in utter confusion. _Who the hell is this girl!? Did she actually think I was being interesting!?_

"I'm sorry I don't think I understood you right; did you actually say I was being interesting!?" Elsa asked with extreme sarcasm in her voice as she then chuckled after she said it. Belle smiled and nodded making Elsa give her a surprised look. "Well that's a first." Elsa scoffed as Belle shrugged.

"Well I just think you're very interesting. So what brings you to pre-game practice?" Belle asked as she looks intently at Elsa.

They continued to talk and laugh and have a good conversation. But little did they know is that there was a certain redhead cheerleader that was watching the whole thing happen and she was furious... and also jealous.

* * *

** Hey lovelies, so I'm sorry for the long wait. school's started back up and let me tell you it. is. hell. Haha, so anyways I hope you all like the chapter and I will try to update my stories sooner I promise to try. So this story got pretty popular and I'm surprised and over joyed. I got flooded with PM's saying update and all that and it makes me happy. Well I love you all, you guys are amazing and very encouraging! Please follow, favorite, and review it really does help me out and encourages me to update sooner! Stay gorgeous and I will see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So hypothetically; by the year two thousand thirty we will have computers so advanced that they can carry out as many processes as the human brain. So theoretically we can download our thoughts into the computer and live forever inside the machine!" Elsa explained very passionately.

Belle nodded enthusiastically as she listened intently. "Wow that is so interesting! You're really smart Elsa!" Belle stated as she crossed a leg over the other. Elsa blushed as she pushed her glasses back up her nose,

"Oh well... thank you." Elsa said as she scratched the back of her neck. Belle chuckled as she nodded. Elsa continued to speak about scientific theories as Anna was staring from a distance. "Hey look Anna, you're sister and Belle seems to be really hitting it off!" Anna's friend Rapunzel said with a light giggle. Anna gave her an annoyed glare,

* * *

"No they are not _hitting it off_! God, why is Belle even talking to Elsa!?" Anna said agitatedly. Rapunzel started to crack up laughing. Anna turned to her with a confused expression, 'What is so funny to you Punzie?" She asked.

"You are so jealous of Belle!" She snorted as she covered her mouth to contain the laughter. Anna's face grew red with embarrassment and frustration,

"N-No! That is so not it! I just don't see why she has to talk to my sister!? Whatever Rapunzel!" Anna stammered as she stormed off back towards the group of cheerleaders and Rapunzel quickly followed after her still laughing to herself.

"Soooo Elsa, are you dating anyone?" Belle asked with a childish voice as she nudged the taller blonde curiously.

Elsa sighed as she shook her head, "Well since the school found out about my whole _issue_, I haven't had much luck with anyone, regardless of wanting to date them or be friend. What about you?" Elsa replies as she looks at Belle.

Belle smiles brightly and nods, "Yes indeed, his name is Gaston! He is actually one of the football players! He's number twenty four right there!" Belle says happily as she points the big muscular guy running across the field. Elsa nods in acknowledgment.

"Well Belle I got to go, but we should totally hang out sometime!" Elsa says as she stands up and turns back to the brunette. Belle smiled, "totally, here's my number! If you want to we can do something tonight after the game?" She asks as she hands a ripped piece of paper with her number scribbled on it. Elsa gives her a side smile,

"Well the guys and I are going to go get some milkshakes and then have a movie night at Kristoff's. Hey! You and Gaston should totally come over too!" Elsa states as she gives a big toothy grin.

Belle smiles and nods, "Totally, can I invite some friends too?" She asks looking up at the blonde. Elsa shrugs as she replies, "I don't see why not, sure. I'll text you the address, see you later Belle!" she replied as she walked down the steps.

* * *

Kristoff sat fully suited in his uniform, ready for the game and Sven sat next him wearing a practice gear. Elsa walked behind them and hopped onto the bench, sitting between them.

"Hey dudes!" Elsa said happily as she smiled. Kristoff and Sven returned those smiles and Kristoff spoke, "So you got all nice and flirty with Belle up there didn't you?" He said as he nudged her. Elsa jumped back in surprise,

"What!? No way, she was just being friendly and actually listening to my scientific points I made unlike some people I know!" Elsa said defensively as her face grew red. The two guys cracked up laughing, "Sure you were, because who would actually listen and pay attention when you talk scientific!?" Kristoff added as he playfully shoved her. Elsa huffed as she rolled her eyes annoyed now.

"So Belle, Gaston her boyfriend and some of her friends are coming over to your house to hang out alright?" Elsa said as she stood up. Kristoff looked at her in shock, "Um, what?! And when did I agree to this!?" He asked completely dumbfounded.

"Um, just now because I already said it was alright, hey look here comes the away team good luck!" Elsa said with a devilish grin as she started to walk backwards and when she turned around she ran straight into someone.

"Oh fuck, so sorry-oh hey Anna." Elsa rambled before giving a light smile as she took a safe distance back. Anna was wearing her violet, dark green, and white cheerleader outfit with her violet pompoms and a dark green bow tied in her hair. Anna remained frowning but replied,

"Hello Elsa." She said nonchalantly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Elsa easily recognized that she was upset, _why was she upset? _"Um, your cheerleader outfit looks very-""Why were you talking with Belle?" Anna interrupted Elsa who was thrown off by it.

"Well I was just talking to her about some scientific points like how the evolution of the-""Elsa I don't care about you and your science crap. Do you like her or something?" Anna interrupted Elsa once more making her a little flustered.

"Anna she has a boyfriend, I mean sure she's pretty and smart and all but I wouldn't date her. She was just being friendly." Elsa explained making Anna sigh in relief.

"Oh okay, well I better go." Anna stated as she started to walk off, Elsa caught her arm. "Hey Anna... Um, good luck with your cheerleading and stuff." Elsa mumbled blushing a bit before letting go and rushing off the opposite direction. _God, could I be any more of a loser especially in front of her, Anna! My fucking sister that I am in love with!_ Elsa thought as she slapped her head on her forehead. She walked over to the stands and climbed back _u_p to where she originally sat and where Belle sat with her as well. She plopped herself down and pulled her laptop out of its case. She opened a word document and started to do her homework. _This is going to be a long night..._

* * *

**hey sorry for the absolutely short chapter, this was just a filler chapter for what's ahead. I love writing this story and hope you guys will stick around for the rest of the chapter! So favorite, follow, and review please lots of love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I am so sorry for the lack of updating, school has been kicking my ass the past couple of days! So this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to at least post something since I haven't in a while!**

* * *

"The score is; Southern Isles bulldogs forty nine, Winter High Eagles forty seven! With twelve seconds left on the clock and Winter high only ten yards away from the end zone, the bulldogs are going to need everything in their power to defend it! This is indeed going to be one close game!" The speaker's voice echoed throughout the stadium. Everyone was getting tense and excited by just how close the game is. Elsa sat next to Sven on the lowest row of the stadium as they are standing like the rest of the fans on their side.

"Holy shit this is fucking intense! COME ON EAGLES KICK THEIR ASSES!" Sven screamed as he jumped up and down in excitement. Elsa laughed as she nodded in agreement to her friend. While Sven was paying complete attention to the game, Elsa was also watching a certain redhead cheerleader off to the side.

Anna snuck glances over to her older sister who was also staring right back at her. _God, she's staring at me... God she's so hot! Wait, fuck, no she's my sister! Hm, I wonder if she thinks of me too...? Of course not, she would think you were a fucking freak for thinking any of this! _Anna sighs as she does a right high kick in formation with the rest of the cheerleaders, cheering on the team.

Elsa stared intensely at her sister, imagining being romantic with her before she was instantly shook back to reality from her friend Sven as he was shaking her and jumping up and down as he was pointing towards Kristoff was open about to catch the pass while standing in the end zone. He caught it and was abruptly tackled after but made the point and shot back up hoisting the football above his head running around before the rest of his team grouped around him and were all cheering. The stands were going crazy with cheering and jumping. Elsa and Sven hugged each other happily as they made their way to the parking lot to wait for Kristoff.

Elsa leaned against Sven's truck and had her overly large sized Styrofoam cup filled with Dr. Pepper as she sipped from it as she was sniffling from the cold air. She saw off in the distance; Anna and a couple of her friends walking through the parking lot with Hans' arm around her sister. Elsa scowled at the sight of him and her little sister being together. Anna caught Elsa out of the corner of her eye and stopped and waved with a giant smile, "Hey Elsa!" she yelled as she pulled Hans along and her friends over to the two. Elsa scrunched her shoulders up to her ears a bit as the group came over to the pair.

"Hey Elsa, hey Sven!" Anna said happily as they stood across from them. Elsa stood there silently as awkwardness was exerting from them as they stood quietly for a few seconds,

"Hey Anna, Hans, Rapunzel, Eugene." Sven stated to break the silence as they all stood across from each other.

"So what are you guys going to do after the game?" Anna asked as her eyes never left Elsa. Sven looked over at Elsa with a questioning look and before she could make him know that she didn't want them to know,

"We're having a party at Kristoff's!" He responded with a toothy smile. Anna's eyes grew wide with a surprised expression as she looked at Elsa. _What!? Elsa you've never gone to parties!? _"You guys can come if you want?" Sven added. Elsa choked on her Dr. Pepper as she whipped her head over to him, "Um, no they may not come too!? Are you fucking crazy, they're way too young and that's my little sister!?" Elsa said as she raised her voice. Anna glared at her sister,

"Yeah, your little sister who just happens to know that her sister is going to a party that will include drinking and drugs and probably sex. Now wouldn't be a shame if mom and dad found out about this party?" Anna smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. _God, I fucking hate it when she baby's me! _

Elsa wanted to reply but her mouth just hung open, silently. "Great. So I guess we'll see you guys there." Anna added as sent a flirty wink to Elsa making her face grow bright red.

The four walked off to their cars and Kristoff stepped over to Elsa and Sven. "Hey guys, so what'd I miss?" He asked as he tossed his big athletic bag in the bed of the truck. Elsa instantly turned towards Sven and punched him as hard as she could in his gut. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU INVITE MY LITTLE FUCKING SISTER TO A FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL PARTY!" She screamed as he was hunched over, clutching at his stomach. Elsa walked towards the passenger door opened it up and climbed in as she slammed the door hard. Kristoff was dumbfounded as he gave Sven a confused look but Sven just shook his head as they also got in the truck.

"So Belle texted me saying everyone's on their way, we should hurry up and change." Elsa stated as she looked at Sven who had his hair nasty and oily from cheering during the game and Kristoff had just walked into the living room with only a towel wrapped around his lower body.

"Kristoff, do you have some clothes we can borrow?" Sven asked as Kristoff just nodded and ushered them to follow him to his room. Sven got up from the couch and the two followed their friend through his house and to his room. The three stepped over the trash and dirty clothes and also cigarette packs and a couple bottles of beer. He opened his closet doors and pushed hangers that had clothing on them and some that were empty. He pulled out a solid crimson button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow length, and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and handed them to Elsa,

"You left these jeans last time, I washed them though." Kristoff said as he continued to look through his clothes for him and Sven. Elsa took them and headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She stripped off her sweater and button up and khakis , all the way down to her bra and dark blue and black checkered boxers. She saw her bulge and saw it clearly poking out from the end of her boxers. She sighed as she unclasped her bra and felt relieved from the material. She got dressed in the clothes Kristoff gave her and ran a brush through her hair before braiding it back to its normal braid. She looked at her reflection and almost approved, except for two things; she hesitantly removed her glasses. Her vision wasn't terrible but she didn't have perfect sight. She then unbuttoned the top button and one below it. The sound of the front door opening and the loud ruckus of a lot of people sounded through the walls. Elsa took a deep breath and stepped out in the hall.

Red solo cups stacked up all around the house, kegs piled on the granite counters and the kitchen table, marijuana and cigarette smoke filled the air, countless people were piled into this house and in the back yard, people were dancing to the music, making out, having sex in one of the many rooms and closets, or drinking and or smoking, yelling and talking and having fun.

Elsa sat next to Belle who was making out with Gaston and also sitting next to a guy that had a shaggy brown afro and was tan and was undeniably high and was also smoking a joint. _Alright, fuck this I am going to have some fun! _She decided she had enough of being a good person and stood up and walked into the kitchen where everyone got their alcohol from the kegs were at. She pushed passed the insanely drunkards and grabbed a cup and filled it fully with the bronze colored liquid. She turned away for a brief second as she chugged it in a few gulps. Elsa let out a loud burp as she refilled it and walked off drinking it.

Elsa found Kristoff who was making out with the head cheerleader, her name was Tracy but everyone just called her tooth. Kristoff opened his eyes up and noticed his friend and smiled brightly, Elsa could tell he was definitely hammered,

"Hey Els! You're drinking!? Well I'll be-fucking-damned, never thought you had it in ya!" Before he could say more Tooth crashed their lips back together and he made no attempt to stop her. Elsa chuckled a little bit bubblier like because the alcohol finally started to settle in her system. She walked back inside and pushed past the drunk teenagers and made it to Kristoff's workout room and closed the door behind herself. She raised the cup above her head as she squeezed her eyes shut, drinking the rest of the beer. She turned around to see a girl crying; she had medium short like almond brown hair flared out pixie style, she wore a black jacket and a white tee with a black heart on it, skinny blue jeans with holes in the knees and converse. Elsa stumbled over to the girl and sat down in front of her,

"Hey, why are you in here? The party is out there!" Elsa made a drunken attempt to point towards the door. The girl chuckled as she just shook her head. Elsa sighed as she looked back at the mysterious girl, "Well what's your name?" She then asked. The girl looked up at her and talked very shy and quiet like under her breath;

"Alice."

* * *

** Alice!? What? So I plan to use Alice from twilight but no not vampires or powers or have all the Cullens involved or anything I just love her character and I love Ashley Greene so I'm going to use her. I know, it's very different but I want her to be in the story so there you have it! So the next chapter could be posted soon or for a while, depending on how much time I have! I want to thank you all so much for the support you guys have been giving me for my stories it really does make me feel like a actual good writer when I read your reviews and PM's! I love you all so much, please leave a review telling me what you think of it so far! Stay gorgeous everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa awoke in the living room stretched out on the couch. She groaned as she threw her arm over her eyes, _ugh, I'm so fucking hung-over... _she carefully removed her arm and opened her eyes to see a huge mess of the house and then she noticed the people who stayed; Belle and Gaston were curled up together on the recliner, Sven was only wearing his boxers and he was laying on his back on top of the coffee table and someone wrote on his chest with permanent marker, _"Good fuck! –Hiccup."_ Elsa chuckled at the sight as she continued looking around the room. She saw Kristoff was on the floor and he had a thong over his head and lipstick kiss marks all over his face, and then she saw Alice on the love seat, her hair was all kinds of messy and she wasn't wearing any pants. Elsa wanted to burst into a fit of laughters at the sight of everyone. But instead she just got up and when she did all the alcohol she ingested was about to come back up. She quickly ran for the bathroom and opened the toilet seat as everything came pouring out of her mouth.

After Elsa got her stomach under control, she flushed the toilet and turned to the shower and turned the cold water on. She walked in front of the mirror to see her reflection. Her hair was in complete disarray, what little eyeliner she wore was smudged all around her eyes, Kristoff's button up was completely unbuttoned and missing two of them, and she had drawings of stars and flowers and her name written all on her face in sharpie. Elsa just shook her head and chuckled as she stripped down to nothing and climbed in the shower.

Elsa had her towel wrapped around her body as she stepped into Kristoff's room to get some clothes. She was going to reach for her clothes from yesterday but hesitated, _people really did like the way I dressed yesterday... _She turned towards Kristoff's closet and looked through the clothes. She pulled out a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled up and another pair of her black skinny jeans she left over here before. She got dressed and then found out the pants were to wide on the waist. She looked through the closet and found a black fabric belt. She tightened it around her waist and let the excess dangle in front of her left thigh.

* * *

She walked into the kitchen and Belle and Gaston were making breakfast for everyone. "What are you guys making?" Elsa asked curiously as she looked over the counter. Belle smiled brightly,

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes!" She said proudly as she continued to stir the egg yolks in the mixing bowl. Elsa smiled,

"You're too nice Belle, you don't have to make breakfast!" Elsa said caringly. Belle shook her head while she poured some of the egg mix onto the skillet, "Nope! We're all friends now so this is what I do for friends! Can you go wake up everyone else? Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes." Belle asked. Elsa nodded as she walked through the threshold, back into the living room.

Kristoff was leaning against the entertainment center rubbing his eyes trying to wake up. Sven was awake but not aware of anything as he was still laying the coffee table but he had a morning erection the stood through his boxers. Elsa blushed at the sight and turned away. Alice was the only one who seemed actually awake and aware of anything. "Good morning Alice." Elsa said as she ruffled her hand through younger girl's messy hair. Alice giggled as she got up and found her pants, which were on top of the TV.

"Belle and Gaston made breakfast guys go ahead and wake up so we can eat! Then maybe we'll go hang out at the mall or something!" Elsa said with a smile.

Kristoff was the first to react as he stood up and wobbled his way quickly to the kitchen. Sven leaned up, he looked around completely oblivious to his appearance as he got up and wobbled into the other room. Alice wiped the sleep away from her eyes as she stepped over to Elsa who just smiled at the short young girl and slung her arm around Alice's shoulder and both walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Fuck you! That's so not what happened!" Sven yelled as he took a large bite out of his pancake stack and stuffed it into his mouth. Kristoff leaned back and chuckled as he put his hands up in defense while the rest were laughing with him,

"Hey man, when you're screaming 'Yes! Fuck me harder Hiccup, make me your cum slut!' from all the way outside it shows relationship! All I'm saying is, is that you should try and date him that's all!" Kristoff replied as he took a sip from his Keystone can. Elsa observed the image of her group of friends and their surroundings.

They were sitting at the table smoking cigarettes drinking beer almost all of them had sex last night hung over and threw one of the best parties last night. She wore a flannel and jeans with a chain and no glasses. She looked nothing like usual and she loved it.

"So Elsa, ready to toxify your lungs?" Gaston asked as he handed her a pack of Marlboros Black and a zip-o lighter. Elsa stared at the items in her hands before she hesitantly opened up the pack and pulled out one of the cigarettes and placed the orange tip in her mouth. She brought the scratched up chrome zip-o lighter to the end of it and flicked the metal piece a couple times before it ignited and the end lit as she took in a deep drag she brought it away from her mouth. But Elsa didn't know what to do after this, her cheeks were puffed out showing she's holding it in her mouth.

"Like this," Gaston demonstrated as he took a drag from his own lit cigarette. Elsa mimicked the action and sighed as she exhaled out without coughing once. They all clapped,

"Wow Elsa! You're a natural born smoker!" Kristoff said with a grin. Elsa laughed as she took another drag of the cigarette.

* * *

"Guys, we look like total bad asses!" Sven stated as he looked into the vanity mirror Kristoff had in his room where everyone was getting dressed. The group decided to get cleaned up and celebrate their new found friendship at the mall. Everyone dressed differently then they always had; their outfits were a combination of spikes leather skinny jeans chains rips patches and combat boots. Elsa looked at hers and smiled at the reflection;

She wore a crimson and black plaid flannel with sleeves rolled up, a light faded blue denim vest with a black hood, black skinny jeans and old black and white Chuck Taylor's with a black knit beanie hanging off her head.

"Whoa, Elsa you look... Different. Why such the drastic change?" Kristoff asked as he took a swig of his Keystone can. Elsa took a deep breath as she adjusted her beanie,

"I'm sick of being a good kid. I'm sick of worrying about everything that doesn't fucking matter you know? So by changing my appearance, thus my personality is too. So goodbye geeky clumsy loser Elsa, and hello rebellious I'll stab your eye out with a cigarette Elsa!" Elsa stated with a devilish smile as she threw up the rocker sign.

They all piled into Kristoff's old black beat up van that they called Black Diamond and pulled out of the driveway and down the road.

* * *

As they were riding along, Elsa decided to evaluate her friends;

Alice was sixteen, she's a depressed shy kid who is straight but had never dated a guy before. She makes Elsa's heart melt when she sees her. To Elsa, Alice was like a kitten that she wants to just keep. So Alice was immediately taken under her wing the night before, she was Elsa's favorite even though they had just met.

Sven was nineteen same as Elsa, he was more queer than a three dollar bill. He had never been ashamed of his sexuality even with the constant bullying. He had always been Elsa and Kristoff's friend for as long as they can remember. He was quite manly while at the same time giving off an extreme feminine side to himself.

Kristoff was twenty, although his birth certificate says he's twenty one so he goes by that in order to get alcohol. He had always been the older brother figure to Elsa and Sven, he always protected them from any bullying and remained loyal. he had always been into partying and getting under the influence of either marijuana or alcohol.

Gaston and Belle were both eighteen, they had been dating since sophomore year for the group excluding Alice. Sven, Elsa, and Kristoff had never had an issue with the couple nor had they been friends, mostly just because of personality differences. The couple had always had rumors spread about them whether it was he cheated on her or she cheated on him or Gaston got her pregnant multiple times but they got an abortion each time. But they blew it off and remained loyal to each other.

Elsa smiled at her friends as she relaxed back before Sven who was riding shotgun up by Kristoff who was driving, un-muted the radio and heavy metal erupted through each speaker inside the van. The group all jolted and covered their ears.

"HOLY SHIT, TURN IT DOWN!" Gaston screamed from the back row. Sven quickly spun the volume wheel and turned it to a low level.

"God, what is this anyways?" Elsa said as she was poking in her ear as she suffered from minor hearing damage. Sven turned around to them and turned the music back up some to have them all hear it as he spoke, "Dude its heavy fucking metal guys!" He stated as he started head banging to the music. The group nodded and began to listen.

* * *

There were points where no one knew what the singer was really saying but they all liked it and stayed on the station. Elsa turned her back against the window side and slung her arm around Alice who leaned against her. Belle leaned up to speak to them,

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were totally hooking up." She said with a mischievous grin. Elsa bursted into laughter while Alice just quietly chuckled,

"No! No, Alice and I are definitely not dating! Alice is just my little kitten!" Elsa says with an obnoxious tone as she squeezed Alice making her squirm and giggle. Belle laughed as she leaned back down and into her seat. Elsa smiled as she looked out the window to notice they were pulling into the parking lot.

Kristoff found a parking spot and they all filed out, and as they were Elsa noticed a very familiar yellow old faded Mustang. The car pulled into the parking space next to them. And Hans, Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene, and another friend that Elsa has seen around those four before step out. And her and Anna make eye contact and Anna's eyes widen in surprise,

_Oh fuck..._

* * *

_**Hey! Oh my god, it has been nearly two whole months! I'm so sorry! Jeez, I opened up my laptop and I just completely power typed this chapter in one sitting! I'm so sorry! I'm definitely picking back up I swear! I cannot believe I left for two months, I'm so sorry guys. So um, a couple of things, all my social media has been corrupted and so I'm deciding whether or not to start new ones or not, I don't know. Also, no I am definitely not done with That Girl In Black! We are like 60% done. So if also read that no worries lol. Also, I'm sorry my story has not had super fluffy Elsanna goodness but we will get there I swear! So please favorite, follow, and definitely review telling me what you like and don't like in the story! I love you all, stay gorgeous!**_


End file.
